


A New Birth

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Magic, Reverse Falls, Willdip, demi-demon, demon egg, oc child - Freeform, reverse billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Half human, half demon, yet so innocent all the same. A child that's yours, you care for it and love it, but does that mean you deserve it?





	A New Birth

Will layed in Dipper’s bed, clutching a large, blue, glowing egg to his chest. He whispered things to the egg in a foreign tongue. He was so absorbed in the egg that he didn’t notice Dipper enter. Dipped gently layed down on the other side of the egg and looked at Will. “How much longer, William?” He asked, gently grazing his fingers over the egg.

“Hm?” Will looked up from the egg for a second and blinked once he saw Dipper. “Oh, a few more days at least. Then we’ll finally meet our little Callisto..” He trailed off, his eyes straying back to the egg.

Dipper chuckled softly, “It’s going to be odd having another demon around.” A genuine smile found Dipper’s lips as he found himself looking lovingly at the only two beings he cared for; William and the un-hatched Callisto.

“Dipper, he’s not just a demon.. He’s going to be your son.” Will kissed the azure, glowing shell of the egg and smiled. 

~~~~

Four days later, the egg was shifting and glowing a bright cornflower blue. Will had hardly let Dipper leave the room in fear that the child would hatch while he was gone. Will whispered to the egg in a voice Dipper could hardly hear, but the egg reacted by it’s shell cracking ever so slightly.

Both Dipper and Will intently watched as a small first broke through the shell. William gasped softly and urged the small creature on. “Come on, Callisto, sweetie, you can do it!” He whispered excitedly.

Soon another little first broke through the eggs now paling shell. Then, the remaining parts of shell fell apart; in there place was a baby.

Now this baby didn't look nor act like a normal human baby, which is is red and screaming like a mandrake. This baby looked just like.. A normal person so to say, but shrunk to the size of a baby. He had pale skin like William's and fluffy dark brown curls with just a streak or two of blue. His eyes were lapis blue like Dipper's, but they were soft in contrast to the human's harsh one's. He didn't scream or fuss, he just looked up at his parents, studying them.

“Oh he's so beautiful..” Will cooed, gently scooping the child up, “Dipper, look at him, isn't he precious?” He held Callisto close to his chest.

 

Dipper sat next to William and smiled softly. “He's beautiful just like his mother.” He leaned in and kissed Will on the cheek.

Will’s cheeks flushed and he gently kissed Dipper back. “And he's handsome like his father.” Will gently placed Callisto down on the bed, “Let's get you dressed, Calli.” He snapped his fingers and the baby wore a blue onesie. 

“Will you be able to take care of Calli for a while by yourself William? I've had to cancel all of my shows today, but I could still save one.”

“Oh yes of course, I'll be fine, sweetie.” Will smiled and waved to Dipper as he left. He then looked back down at Callisto and smiled. “My sweet little Callisto, do you want to show mommy your magic?”

Calli looked at his mother, his eyes glowed momentarily before the lightbulb in the lamp on the bedside table shattered. Will quickly grabbed Callisto and held him close to his chest to protect him from any stray shards. “V-Very good, sweetheart! But.. try not to break anymore things. You, me, or daddy could get hurt, and we wouldn't want that to happen.”

Callisto’s eyes bubbled up with tears, he started to whimper. He had no intention to hurt anyone, especially his parents.

“O-Oh no, no, shhh, please honey, shhh.” Will said softly, gently rocking the child in his arms. “Honey, it’s okay, you didn't do anything bad. I know what, let's get you some food, okay?” Calli nodded softly, nuzzling into the nape of his mothers neck. 

Will smiled and summoned a small orb of white flame. A human soul, something all young demons need to supply them with magic, until they are old enough to generate their own. “Here you are, sweetie.” He held the soul to Callisto’s mouth, only to be shocked when the young demi-demon pushed it away. “Callisto, you need to eat this, it’ll make you grow up big and strong, like me.”

After countless attempts to feed the child a soul, William gave up and summoned another small orb, but this time it was blue. A nightmare, something that only dream demons could consume. “Now, since you won’t eat the soul, please it this for me, Calli.” Will held out the nightmare to his young child. He smiled as Callisto tentatively put the nightmare in his mouth. The child ate it slowly and smiled up at his mother when he finished.

 

“Oh! Good job, sweetie, oh you make mommy so proud!” William happily nuzzled Callisto, peppering his cheek with kisses, making Callisto giggle. “My sweet.. Little baby..” Will cooed, booping Calli’s nose. “Oh what did a beast like me, do to deserve something as wonderful like you?”


End file.
